


the late night rensung podcast

by lovsersclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Platonic! Rensung, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform, soft renminsung, the talk about the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovsersclub/pseuds/lovsersclub
Summary: welcome to the late night renjun and jisung podcast ft. guest jaeminalternatively, renjun and jisung talks about the universe at night with a sleeping jaemin in between them.short one-shot!





	the late night rensung podcast

**Author's Note:**

> based of the recent vlive where jeno says jisung and renjun talks late at night an stay up till morning to talk about the universe!
> 
> short one-shot!

**[11:45 P.M. ]**

_"jisung is it recording?"_

_"i think so-"_

_"shh! not to loud! we'll wake jaemin up!"_

_"hello! this is renjun-"_

_"-and jisung"_

_"-shut up, and it's the late night renjun and jisung podcast~"_ renjun whispered to his phone. jisung whispered a small hello before they set the phone down a little, still recording.

a few months back renjun and jisung have been talking  _lately_ (literally) about the universe, especially on nights when one or both of them has a hard time falling asleep; recently both have decided to record themselves talking , like in a podcast or late night radio talk show. they would usually do their set up on either renjun or jisung's bed for their  _late night podcast,_ but apparently not tonight. 

jaemin had nagged earlier how he wants both of  _his babies_ cuddled up next to him to sleep, to which the two said  _babies_ have whined about but complied with in the end. that's how they ended up cooped in the dorm's dark lamp lit living room, jaemin in between the un-sleepy recording jisung and renjun. 

jisung and renjun just sat there first in silence, forgetting that the phone had just started recording; renjun's hands combing through jaemin's hair, the maknae just staring at his two hyungs. "renjun-hyung," jisung whispered. renjun hummed in response and looking at jisung, hands continously combing jaemin's hair. "what do you think is the  _largest thing in the universe?_ " jisung whispered. renjun sat there in silence, just thinking. "hm, i think maybe realistically speaking it would be galaxies, right?" renjun replied in a low voice, but just enough for jisung to hear. 

"hyung, i've read this article in naver about how the biggest thing in the universe shouldn't even exist!" jisung said in a in a soft, excited voice. renjun's mouth formed a little "o" out of amazement and gestured his body to go closer to jisung to listen. "you know how we talked about the article we read about the filaments in the universe called-" renjun cut jisung off. "-the sloan great wall?" renjun asked. "yeah! that one!' jisung replied. 

"apparently, there's the same thing in the universe, but larger!" jisung softly exclaimed. "i forgot what it was called but the article said that the thing was so big that it shouldn't be able to exist!" jisung said. renjun whispered a small 'woah' out of amazement from what jisung said. "that's so cool!" renjun said, a smile on his face. jaemin whined in his sleep and cuddled up to renjun's legs. renjun and jisung giggled at the sleeping jaemin's antics and fluffed his hair gently.

"what about you jisung?' renjun asked. "what's the largest thing in the universe for you?" 

jisung looked up in wonder before smiling softly, looking at jaemin. "jaemin-hyung's heart." jisung whispered. "figuratiely, hyung has the biggest love storage space in his heart and he has so much love to give."jisung continued, a small smile in both him and renjun's faces. they sat in silence and looked at the peaceful sleeping jaemin lovingly. 

jisung suddenly shivered, and laughed.  _"ah! that was so cheesy!"_

renjun laughed at the maknae's regrets. 

_"jisung, that was recorded on my phone."_

_"aw, jisung that was sweet of you~"_ jaemin said sleepily, he opened his left eye and looked at renjun before sowing of his (dazzling) smile. jisung blushed at the fact jaemin had heard him being all sappy, especially to jaemin himself!

"where you listening to us the whole time?" jisun asked shyly. jamein hummed. "nope, just long enough to hear your cheesy lines, sungie" jaemin teased. renjun and jaemin giggled at the maknae with the visible blush even in the dim lit room. renjun picked up his phone and pressed stop in his recorder. 

:you two have trouble sleeping?" jaemin asked, voice low and husky from sleepiness. "come here both of you cuddle me i miss my emotional support warm kpop boys" jaemin joked. the two rolled their eyes at jaemin but cuddled him, jisung big spooning jaemin and renjun as jaemin's small spoon. jaemin patted on renjun's hair before whispering his babies goodnight. 

 

* * *

 

**_bonus !_ **

_"what about you jisung? what's the largest thing in the universe for you?"_

_"jaemin-hyung's heart. figuratiely, hyung has the biggest love storage space in his heart and he has so much love to give."_

jisung blushed as he heard the familiar record play. a blushing park jisung chased a smiley huang renjun, jaemin smiling as he stared at his  _two babies_ chase and the rest of nct dream groaning at the words. 

"renjun-hyung! delete that" jisung whined as he chased the small chinese around the dorm. 

"jisung that was so cheesy, it gave me goosebumps!" donghyuck complained. "my breakfast!, she's ruined!"" he whined. 

"hyuck, don't be dramatic and eat your pancakes." mark said. donghyuck rolled his eyes at mark. said canadian raised boy sighed and shoved a square of pancake in donghyuck's mouth.

"yUAH! MAWK WEE!" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt <3 @haech5un


End file.
